bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scar's Story
Bonus Story of the Bleach: The Hitsugaya Tales. The Scar's Story Momo Hinamori's first solo mission after the capture of Sōsuke Aizen, she was sent down to the World of the Living, and had been sent to deal with some Hollows that had been a plain nuisance to the former Substitute Shinigami; Ichigo Kurosaki. Central 46 had assigned the recently recovered lieutenant to prove her worth and loyalty to the Soul Society; but if they had to be honest it was the Captain Commander had practically begged them due to Hinamori practically destroying the training fields of the Fifth Division. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya had been none to happy at the situation in which his lover would be participating. Captain Retsu Unohana had also been adamant about not allowing Momo to enter the World of the Living, due to her still being physically fragile. Yamamoto had assured them that this was a mission that could be handled by unseated officers, and the two esteemed captains had brought up the reasoning that it should be given by those of proper ranking. Yamamoto had argued that Momo needed to get back into the field and she should be given a low ranking assignment to get her back in track. On the day prior to her leaving, Tōshirō had made her stay at his quarters and also made sure that she was packed for any emergency. Momo was annoyed by her lover's over protectiveness, but understood that he was just taking care of her. She also knew that Tōshirō was still on the fence about the whole Aizen incident that had left her in a coma, and had nearly taken the life of both her and him. The two had spent the night in each others' arms, something that helped Tōshirō sleep in peace, by making sure that she was alright. Momo's Fight Momo dodged a claw that had been swiped at her head, and quickly flipped away from her advancing opponent. The Hollow screamed in rage, and bolted towards the Shinigami, thrashing its' tail at her side, and impacted her body, sending her flying into a tree. The impact knocked the breath of Momo's still recovering lungs, and she fell to the ground, coughing blood onto the green grass. Momo took this time to study the Hollow, it was large, nearly the size of a building, with a brown colored body, and a skull shaped head, with a long pointed nose. It had a long tail that was spiked with needle like appendages, that formed a mace like weapon. Momo looked down at her side, and saw multiple holes appearing in her black garments, that were pooling with blood. Central 46 had told her that they were low level Hollows, but this one was easily at Adjuchas rank, and it was literally kicking Momo's butt. She closed her amber eyes, and took a deep breath, before she reached for her sword at her side. Wrapping her slender fingers around the red hilt of Tobiume, Momo called forth the command of her Zanpakutō; "Snap, Tobiume." she whispered quietly and a pink flame wrapped around the bladed weapon, and became more straight edged with jutte-like prongs coming out on the sides of her blade, two on the left side, and one on the right side. She glared up at the Hollows, an emotionless mask, similar to her lover's, appeared on her face. "Let's finish this, Hollow." The two raging opponents advanced forward once again. Returning Home Tōshirō impatiently tapped his foot as he waited by the senkaimon as he awaited for the return of his lover. The Japanese styled doors appeared out of thin air, and slid open. Tōshirō jumped in front of it, and a small smile appeared on his usual impassive face. His green eyes lightening up with pure love. What he saw, made his jaw drop and anger flame in his turquoise orbs. "What happened, Anata?" Tōshirō asked, as he took in the sight. On the right side of Momo's face was a long, thin jagged line that extended up over her eye, and disappeared into her bangs, and then traveled down her eye, and ended at her chin. He lightly skimmed his fingers over the scar, and gave a deep sigh. "I'll kill them." was all the captain of the Tenth Division said, and walked toward the Central 46's headquarters, leaving a bemused Momo behind. "Oh, boy. Tōshirō!" Momo called and ran after her future husband.